Lost Children of SHIELD
by tv-alot-of
Summary: After Jemma and Daisy enter the framework, two young individuals arrive on board of the Zephyr. One insisting on helping, but why and how they reached to the aircraft is unknown to the crew onboard. Follow the events as they attempt to reunite the lost agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Cannon divergent from 4x15
1. Chapter 1

As soon as Jemma and Daisy entered the framework, the Zephyr shook. No one was sure why, but Yoyo thought maybe it had to do with new driver. Was he somewhat oblivious on how the plane operated she wondered. Or did it have to do with the fact that she had just sent to of her friends to a virtual reality in order to reunite with their friends. _What was the pilots name_ she thought to herself as she looked at her bruised and bloodied friends. _Agent Davis_ she realised and pondered if these flying skills would be allowed if Coulson was on board, let alone May.

For some reason, sitting with Jemma and Daisy calmed Yoyo. She was unsure if this was because they were the only people she knew on the aircraft, or that for once they had a plan that made somewhat sense. _Watching terminator should be a part of the requirement process instead of exams,_ she realised as she started to dose into a slumber; something that unlike her friends she would wake up from.

"HOW DID YOU GET ON THIS AIRCRAFT?" she heard Agent Piper yell from the control room at the top of her lungs. "Agent Rodriguez" she continued, "You need to see this".

Yoyo sprinted as fast as she could, which is saying something. When she reached the area of the concern, which was dimly lit due to both the lack of agents awake and the late hour that it was, she noticed two people. Two individuals that she had never seen before. The first one that she noticed was a rosy cheeked individual, with red hair to match. _She was not particularly tall_ , Yoyo noticed having only been around ten centre-metres taller then Jemma. She also noticed the glasses on her face, _hipster or blind?_ Yoyo questioned as she looked at her. She definitely had not tried to hide her entrance, at least according to her outfit. She was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt, a denim jacket and a pair of black Doc Martens which were fitter with red, yellow and green laces. _Hippie or stoner?_ She questioned as she studied what she was wearing.

Behind this bright individual, was her partner in crime. An Aboriginal man that would go unnoticed if it was not for who he arrived for. Having dressed in black, it seemed that he did not want to be there at all.

"Who are you? How did you get here" Agent Piper questioned with her fear being audible from her panicked tone as voice. She aimed her gun at the pair who had entered the plane, hoping that she could somewhat keep control of the situation that she has found herself in.

"I'm Charlie" the girl responded calmly as she started to kneel and place her hands on top of her head. "This is my friend Eden," she continued. "You're Piper right? Somewhat new to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"How do you know who I am?" she continued to question as the Panic rose one again. Yoyo could see the gun shake unaccountably, and had to check if Daisy had somehow awoken from the framework.

"Look, I know this sounds weird" the intruder started. "But I'm a friend. I can help. I'm here to help," she continued to talk calmly and concisely.

 _She could be quite the asset if she worked for us_ , Yoyo thought as she stood there wondering what it was that this intruded wanted. "Help with what?" Yoyo finally asked as she started to walk closer to the couple.

"I just need to speak with Jemma" the ginger replied. As soon as she saw the worried look on the two agents face, she realised they were not getting anywhere and that the best move would be to take out her weapons. They may well had been in the Wild West for all she knew. However she knew very little on the period having been Australian. "Honestly I'm here to help. I don't want to hurt anyone," she spoke as she withdrew her gun from behind her back and taking of her jacket. "I just need to speak with Jemma. Jemma Simmons."

Quickly Yoyo grabbed the weapons that were sprawled around the pair so that they could defend themselves if need be. "And how do you know Jemma?" she questioned as she aimed one of the guns at them. As she gripped the gun she noticed it's similarities to what she knows as an ICER. _How would they have gotten their hands on one of these. S.H.I.E.L.D. was still quite small in operations, even though it was now public._

"I've never met but we are somewhat of acquaintances. Saying that though, I've never met her if I'm being honest." Charlie replied dryly.

 _How was this girl not taking the situation seriously_ , Yoyo pondered. "And how did you manage to get your hands on an ICER?"

"An ICER? I'm not sure what you are talking about" she quickly replied, and for the first time, it seemed as if there was a small ounce of fear in her.

"This weapon in my hand. How did you get your hands on it? Are you aware that these weapons are for S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives only? Having this in your hands is violating several American and international agreements," Yoyo just about yelled. She knew what she had just told the younger individual was not true, however she seemed way to calm for the situation she was in. But she knew from her homeland that fear would make people confess to crimes, crimes that they usually had not committed. Yes, it was a screwed system. A system that was used against her on various occasions. But the inhuman knew from experience

"Oh sleepy. I built it. The co-builder calls it the night night gun but we eventually agreed on sleepy," the Australian returned with a smile, _why did she have to be so cheery_.

"And is this the co-builder?" Yoyo questioned.

"No. He is not."

"Then who is he?" Yoyo asked.

"Reliable and affordable transport," Charlie replied with the grin that Yoyo had quickly become acquainted to.

"What?" Yoyo questioned. Although her English skills had improved drastically in the last six months, it was hard for her at times to understand sarcastic comments. And this girl was saying them constantly.

"To answer Agent Pipers earlier question, he is my mode of transport. No plane. No helicopter. No mechanical transport. Rather teleportation is how we arrived to this lovely destination," the young girl replied, hoping that they were finally

"You're inhumans'?" Agent Piper spoke as the sweat started to stop streaming down her face.

"I am. She is not." Eden, the new male passenger, said as he spoke for the first time. "I am able to teleport myself and one passenger in need be. Or at least that is what we are lead to believe."

"Lead to believe?" Yoyo questioned.

"I haven't signed anything, so we have had to figure out my abilities on our own." He replied as he looked lovingly at his friend who was kneeling while he continued to stand in the dark.

"You're lucky." Yoyo said with a chuckle. "How did you know the exact coordinates to travel to"

"I've been tracking the movements of certain agents within the organisation. I know, I know it sounds screwed up. I was just trying to ensure that a certain agent was safe."

"You've been spying"

"Which agent?" Yoyo questioned.

"I guess you could call it that" Charlie replied with a mischievous grin.

"WHICH AGENT?" she yelled.

"Agent Fitz. Leopold Fitz." The girl muttered, _was she scared for once_.

"Fitz? Why him?"

"He's my brother"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Daisy notices the picture on the dresser, panic sets in. _Why would any version of myself choose Ward,_ she thought as she continued to stared at the picture.

"Morning," he said as he noticed her re-enter the room.

"Hey you, eh, need to wake up," she manages to stammer out as she notices his body in the bed. "We are being called in," she continues, as she struggles to process that she will be having to share a bed with Ward. She was under the assumption that he was finally out of her life. Which was fair enough, after all he did die in the atmosphere along with her boyfriend Lincoln. Her boyfriend that she had presumed was in the bed.

"Did your Mum call us in?" he asked groggily as he turned around to face her, although Daisy is not listening to anything that comes out of his mouth. As he turned in the sheets, Daisy noticed the lack of clothing on his body. Even in the framework he was as buff as Steve Rogers, and it was something that she noticed as she looked over at him. _I am not fucking Ward_ , she thought to herself _. Not in this fake alternative reality that will scare me forever_.

"Sorry, what did you say. I sort of blanked out there for a minute," she replies with a fake smile. _What alternative situations occurred in this universe,_ she thought as she twister the ring on her finger due to her anxiety. "Shit," she muttered as she noticed what it represented. _Why would I ever marry this jerk._

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he got out of bed and walked over to her, his ruffled hair sticking up in all directions. Grant looked at her lovingly as he did so, a look that Daisy had not received in over three years.

"Nothing's wrong, I think I just need a coffee. Would you like me to make you one while you have a shower?" she questioned as she tried to find the kitchen whilst creating distance between herself and the devil.

Grant placed his hands around her waist as he hugged her from behind and drew her closer to him. "How about we save some water and share a shower instead? Maybe that would wake you up," he whispered into her ear as he started to place kisses along Daisy's neck.

This sent a shiver down Daisy's spine, and her hands clenched as he continued to work her way down her neck. _How long do I have to stay in this false reality_ she thought to herself as she tried to compose a believable answer. "I already had a bath. And I also think that we are already running behind since they called us in. They said it was urgent," she replied and started to turn around to face ward. Their heads only centre metres away from one another. _If I kiss him, I can walk away and he will go into the shower,_ she realied. "Sorry" she whispered and then pecked her lips before walking away.

"Hate you," he replied as he turned around and watched her walk into the kitchen area.

"I know," she replied sarcastically.

As she Daisy started to make the two coffees, she started to attempt to process her current predicament without being interrupted. _Where is Simmons? Are we friends in this game? Why would Radcliffe want me with Ward_ she pondered _._ As she looked around the apartment, she could see no evidence of Fitz and Simmons in her life, that was until she saw a photograph on the fridge. It was of herself, May, Coulson, Simmons and Ward huddled around one another during the 084 mission in Peru. Simmons smile was big as she was the one with her arm extended out to take the photograph, obviously forcing the rest of the BUS team to be in it. Attached to it was a post it noted 'Can't believe this was over three ye _ars_ ago. Seems like yesterday that Jemma was with us – love Dad. ' It read. _Why was it written in Coulson's writing_? She questioned as she stirred the coffees on the counter. As she continued to look at the photograph, she noticed its similarities to the one in Fitz and Simmons' bunk, in this world it had them instead of Fitz. But her train of thought ended as she heard the shower turn of and Grant make her way over to her.

"So, did your Mum call us in?" he questioned again as he walked over to his coffee.

"My Mum?" she questioned. _Was Jiaying not dead here?_ She thought to herself.

"Sorry. Director May," he clarified with a chuckle as he took a gulp of his coffee. _What kind of criminal could drink hot coffee that fast_ , she questioned to herself, not paying attention to anything he was saying. "You really need to get over working with your Mum Skye. You need to realise that the relation is not why you were hired there." He continued. "So have you called for the car yet?" Grant asked.

"I'm not sure who called us in. I didn't really check. I presume it was them though." She answered as she began to walk to the bathroom. _I'm going to be sick,_ she realised. "No. Can you call them, I just need to go to the bathroom." She said as she shut the door behind her. Suddenly reaching for the toilet to throw up _. How am I supposed to get out of this one_ , she thought to herself. She flushed the toilet and went back to Grant, "time to rip off the band aid" she whispered to herself. "Ready to go?" she questioned him as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah" he replied as he downed his coffee and clipped his key card to his belt. "Forgetting something?" he asked in his know it all tone as he held a key card in his hand.

"Yeah thanks. What was I thinking?" she replied rhetorically as she pecked his cheek and grabbed the card. As she clipped it to her belt, she noticed the logo. The octopus that has scared her for the past three and a half years was plastered right in the centre. _Oh fuck,_ she thought to herself _, stay calm, they can't know that you're you of place._

"Come on Skye. Let's get to work. We can't make your Mum angry again" he said with a smirk as he held the door open.

As she pinned the card to her jeans, she noticed the name on the card. Mary Skye Coulson-May. _What have I gotten myself_ into?, she questioned as she realised what that card alone meant. "Okay let's go" she tried to say calmly as she walked out of the apartment with her coffee, but she could tell my Grants face that he could sense the panic in her voice.


End file.
